May I Have This Dance?
by Lady Katherine Of England
Summary: Tohru is going to the school dance with Yuki. Oneshot


May I Have This Dance?

By: SilverRaven73

"What are you up to?".

Tohru looked up to see Shigure looking down at her with a curious look on his face.

"I'm getting ready for tonight", Tohru said with a smile.

"What's tonight?", Shigure asked.

"Tonight is the school dance and Yuki asked me to go with him", Tohru replied.

"How nice. Well hope you have fun", Shigure said as he walked out the door.

"Thank you!", Tohru shouted as Shigure disappeared.

Tohru got up and looked at what she had. She had 2 dresses she had found in her closet. The first dress was a knee-length, blue halter dress with little rhinestones everywhere. The second dress was a floor-length white dress with long thin sleeves with a bit of puffiness at the end. At the waist was some string to tie it with so it would make the person wearing it look slim. She decided to wear the white dress with some white flats.

An hour later, she was ready to go. She stood in front of her life-size mirror. She was wearing the white dress, had the string tied and she looked slim, she was wearing the flats, and had her hair down with a white string tied as a headband in her hair. She liked what she saw. She was just worried what Yuki would think.

"Can I come in?".

"Sure!", Tohru replied.

She walked over to where the door was, opened it, and saw that it was Yuki. Yuki had a white collar shirt on with a navy blue tie and navy blue trousers with fancy black shoes. In his hand was a corsage. The flower was white surrounded with a bit of pink on the side.

"Wow…you look beautiful", Yuki said with amazement.

"Thank you. And you look handsome Yuki", Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks. You ready?", Yuki asked.

"Yep", Tohru replied with confidence.

Tohru took Yuki's arm and held on to it as they walked out of the Sohma house. They walked down the street slowly admiring the neighborhood and wonderful sunset off to the side. 10 minutes later, they got to the school. They walked into the courtyard and they were instantly taken away.

The courtyard was surrounded with people, decorations, and music. There were streamers hanging from the roof near the courtyard and tables with pretty tablecloth. Tohru was instantly amazed with it.

"It's so beautiful!", Tohru cried out.

"Yeah it is", Yuki replied back with a grin.

They both parted ways to talk with their friends. Yuki went off to talk with his cousins Haru and Momiji while Tohru went off to talk with her friends Hanajima and Uo-Chan. Most of the night was spent talking and laughing when all of a sudden, the fast music stopped and was replaced with slow music. Everyone knew instantly that they had to find someone to dance with and were looking around for their loved one. Tohru looked out at the dance floor and saw people dancing. This was a wonderful sight to her. As she was tuning into the music, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Yuki.

"May I have this dance?", Yuki asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Sure. I would love to", Tohru replied back as she put her hand into his.

Yuki gently led her the way onto the dance floor. Yuki pulled her close and Tohru put her arms around Yuki's neck while Yuki put his arms around her waist. They continued to dance like that for which seemed like an hour until everyone disappeared. Yuki stopped and Tohru looked up. Yuki was looking down at her with a loving look in his eyes. Tohru looked to her side to see that it was a full moon and it was shining down on her making her look like a goddess. She turned back and Yuki was still looking at her. Yuki leaned forward and kissed Tohru tenderly on the lips. Tohru kissed him back and they both kissed for a full minute before they both pulled away to see fireflies in the shape of a heart with a message next to it.

Yuki loves Tohru

They both looked at each other into their eyes for 30 seconds before they kissed again under the moonlight with fireflies next to them proclaiming their love for each other.

The End


End file.
